


The Curse of Fate

by Elfflame



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-17
Updated: 2006-09-17
Packaged: 2017-10-19 03:49:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/196546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfflame/pseuds/Elfflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For alisanne's birthday:<br/>Blaise/Draco and Fate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Curse of Fate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alisanne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/gifts).



435 words, PG13?

Blaise had always known Draco was important to him.  From the moment he'd been sorted and settled at the far end of their little group, he'd watched the blond, waiting for him to notice him. 

In third year, after that bloody animal had attacked Draco, he was the only one who was actually willing to comfort the other boy, once they were in the safety of the dorm room, anyway.  The girls were always falling all over him in hopes that he might choose them as his girlfriend.  Not that they cared about him at all.  Just his name and his fortune.  Though his looks didn't seem to hurt matters.  But it was Blaise who comforted him during the terrors of the night when the other boys threw shoes at him.  So they grew closer.

Fourth year, though, set Blaise back quite a bit.  Pansy had managed to finally get her claws into Draco, and though Blaise knew that they couldn't go as dates--not that he'd even asked, but still--he didn't like the possessive way Pansy clung to his arm all night.  When Draco returned to the dorm that night, Blaise was pleased to hear Draco's disgusted report of how annoying the girl was, and promised him he'd help to keep her off Draco's back.

The trip to Hogwarts the next year was interminable without Draco there, and as soon as they'd made it to the quiet of their dorm, Blaise had been unable to restrain himself.  He'd pounced.  Well, okay, not literally.  He'd pulled Draco to his bed, and Draco, bemused but willing, had smiled up at him.  Blaise had kissed that smile, and the two of them had never looked back.

But fate is rarely kind to Slytherins, Blaise discovered.  Sixth year turned into hell, with Draco drawn and worried all the time, barely able to focus on anything, let alone making love.  And then he'd disappeared in the night along with Professor Snape, and Dumbledore was dead.

Blaise drifted for a while after Hogwarts closed, uncertain as to what he would do, but wanting desperately to see Draco again.  When the dust of the war cleared with Potter victorious and Draco at his side, Blaise was sure Draco would seek him out as soon as he was through testifying for the Wizengamot.

He stood outside the doors of the chamber, waiting to reclaim his lover once more...his hopes dashed when Draco emerged with Potter, and the two shared a kiss right in front of him, not even seeing him when they turned to make their way up to the atrium.


End file.
